Beauty and the Wrecker
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Belle *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Beast *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Gaston *Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Himself (Belle's Minions) *Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as Himself (Belle's Friends) *Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as Himself (Belle's Toys) *Tinkerbell and Friends (Disney Fairies) as Himself (Belle's Fairies) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Himself (Belle's Emotions) *Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls: The Movie) as Himself (Belle's Girls) *Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Himself (Belle's Ponies) *Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (My Little Girls: The Movie) as Himself (Belle's Boys) *Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan) as Himself (Belle's Kids) *Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Himself (Belle's Mothers) *Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as Himself (Belle's Fathers) *Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as Himself (Belle's Brothers and Sisters) *The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as Himself (Belle's Grandfathers) *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as Himself (Belle's Cats) *Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as Himself (Belle's King and Queen) *Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as Himself (Belle's Dogs) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as Himself (Belle's Kids Einsteins) *The Various Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as Himself (Gaston's Minions) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Cogsworth *Mrs. Davis (Toy Story) as Mrs. Potts *Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Chip *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster *Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Wardrobe *King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Stove *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Footstool *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) as Le'Fou *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as the Bimbettes *Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Maurice *Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Phillipe *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as Monsieur D'Arque *The Hyenas (The Lion King) as Wolves *Dimitri (Anastasia) as Prince Adam *The People of Pirates and the Forty Thieves (Peter Pan and Aladdin Series) as Gaston's The Angry Mob Scenes: *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 2 - "Anastasia" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 3 - Anastasia Meets Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 4 - Derek's Invention *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 5 - Derek Gets Lost *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 6 - Derek Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 7 - Rasputin Proposes to Anastasia/"Anastasia (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 8 - Anastasia and her Others Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 9 - Anastasia and her Others's New Home *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 10 - "Rasputin" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 11 - Anastasia and her Others Meets Mrs. Davis, Andy Davis and Mindy *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 12 - Anastasia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 13 - Anastasia and her Others Leaves Her Room/Anastasia Meets Hiro Hamada and Spongebob *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anastasia Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 16 - Anastasia and her Others Runs Off/Wreck-It Ralph Fights the Hyenas *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 17 - Rasputin Plans a Scheme with *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anastasia ("Something There") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Sets Anastasia and her Others Free *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 22 - Rasputin's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 24 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery: Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:DragonRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Films